Losses and Love
by CrazyPurpleBat
Summary: Everything was going right for Hermione after the war. She was engaged to Ron, who had a job as an auror, she was training to become a doctor at St. Mungos, and she just found out she is pregnant. But Ron dies and she is alone. Where is she and Emily now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone it's me CrazyBat the author of A Secret and I'm starting up a new story focusing on Ron and Hermione. Hope you guys like this one and don't think I'm to mean I promise you'll love it! Enjoy!**

**Prologue: Small and Pink**

Hermione sat on the couch counting silently in her head. _10, 9, 8, ,7 ,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_ She jumped up as she mentally reached zero and ran to the bathroom in the small flat that she shared with Ginny. She paused for a moment in front of the door, hesitating. She knew that as she stepped through the door her life could be changed forever. Well it would change either way if her hunch was correct but she wanted to be sure, she wanted to know.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside. She walked straight to the counter where the small white object lay. She picked it up with a shaking hand and flipped it over. She was right, the small, pink, plus said so…

Ten minutes later Hermione was still sitting on the bathroom floor, but her head was not it her hands any more. No it was now looking at the pregnancy test and had a smile on it. She realized that it was nothing bad. There was nothing bad about this at all. She was going to have Ron's child and she was happy. Yes, maybe it was a bit sooner than she had hoped but she didn't care everything seemed to be just perfect. Ron would be home any day now from his latest auror mission and she couldn't wait to tell him.

Hermione flitted around the kitchen putting the final touches on the dinner she had made for her and Ginny. She heard a pop and knew that Ginny had just apparated into the living room.

"Hey Gin! How was babysitting?" Ginny had been helping out by watching Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire so they could have an evening off.

"Horrible! The kid doesn't stop moving!" she groaned plopping down in a chair. "I don't know why I even agreed to it!"

"Well what do you expect? She's a three year old," laughed Hermione leaning against the counter.

"For her to take a nap at some point!" cried Ginny exasperated.

Hermione laughed at this and didn't realized that she was smiling broadly for in a short time she would be experiencing such feelings as the baby kept her up all night.

"What did you get into the fire whiskey or something Hermione?" asked Ginny with a laugh.

"No why?" asked Hermione confused at why her friend would ask such a question.

"Cause your grinning like an idiot for no reason!"

"Who says it's for no reason," laughed Hermione as she began chopping the salad into a bowl.

"Alright then tell me why you're smiling."

Hermione paused for a moment thinking, she didn't know how soon Ron would be home it could be a couple days from now. She didn't think she could take being the only one to know for the next couple of days. She needed to tell someone! She bit her lip thinking for another minute, "Alright she said here's the deal. You guess it and I'll tell you if you're right."

"Clues," she said, "I want clues."

"Fine," replied Hermione leaning on the counter. She thought for a moment. "Alright it has something to do with Ron and me."

"Well you're already engaged so that can't be it. Did you two go off and get married without telling us?"

Hermione grinned evilly this was going to be fun, "Nope!"

"You can't have broken up or else you wouldn't be so happy," thought Ginny counting of that idea on her finger.

"Alright another hint: There will be a new Weasley."

"You've set a date for the wedding? I don't know Hermione this is getting…." She trailed off as realization came into her eyes. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Hermione nodded grinning like an idiot as she and her friend embraced each other in a hug. "Does Ron know yet?"

"No I just found out today. I can't wait till he gets home though!"

Ginny squealed and the girls spent the rest of the night talking about the baby.

Hermione woke up early the next morning to an insistent pounding on the door. She pulled on her robe over her nightgown and headed groggily downstairs. She opened the door to find a ragged Harry standing outside. "Harry you know you could've just apparated in here. It's not like you're not a regular visitor," she groaned heading to the kitchen to make coffee knowing she would not be able to get back to sleep.

"Hermione stop," he said his voice was thick and rough as though he was holding back tears.

"What is it Harry?" she asked concerned now noticing his odd behavior.

"Hermione….R-Ron's dead. The death eaters got him," he choked out. Hermione's world fell apart around her right there and she flung herself into Harry's arms sobbing. The two friends embraced both crying.

"It's not supposed to happen like this Harry, it's not. When Voldemort died we were supposed to be fine but Harry….." she trailed off as she sobbed into his chest once more.

The rest of the day was spent at the burrow everyone crying at the loss of Ron. That night dinner was quiet except for the occasional stifled sob. Hermione looked around and decided now was the right time to tell everyone maybe it would lift everyone's spirits including her own.

"Everyone, I have something to say. Ron isn't completely gone." She smiled weakly and a tear streaked down her cheek. "I'm pregnant."


	2. 7 Years Later

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you do read my stories please review! I love it when I know people like my stories! Anyway don't kill me for killing Ron yet I am a strong believer in the Ron/Hermione pairings. Can't say too much more without giving stuff away! Alright hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: 7 Years Later**

Seven years…seven year had passed since Harry had come to Hermione's house with that horrible news. Hermione had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Emily. Emily had both her father's red hair and blue eyes. Hermione had stayed with everyone keeping in touch, going to all the Weasley family dinners. Today she had taken Emily to the cemetery where Ron was buried.

Hermione kneeled down on the grass next to Ron's grave. Emily was standing next to her, she looked at her mother for a moment noticing the tears streaking down her cheeks and she kneeled down as well. Hermione put her arm around her daughter and smiled. "I miss him," she whispered hoarsely.

"I know Mum, I know," replied Emily. "I wish I knew him…" This brought on a whole new wave of tears for her mother. Emily couldn't help it she started crying too.

They stayed this way for a while hugging each other and crying into the others shirt. "We should get going," said Hermione wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "Dominique invited you over for a sleepover remember?" she said referring to Fleur and Bill's youngest daughter.

"Mum would it be okay if I just stayed home with you tonight?" she asked leaning into Hermione.

Hermione smiled at this, "Sure sweetheart." The two laid the flowers down on the grass in front of them and left. "How about ice cream and a move?"

"That'd be nice Mum," said Emily as they walked into the movie store. They grabbed one at random and headed to the store nearby to pick up the ice cream. The two of them then sat on the couch at their small flat watching the movie. They fell asleep there with the movie still playing and tears still in their eyes.

They woke up the next morning around 8 o' clock. Hermione yawned and hugged her daughter. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning," replied Emily with a yawn.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh we better get going, we're having breakfast at Grandmum's. Go upstairs and get ready, you've got ten minutes!" Emily nodded tiredly and headed slowly upstairs. Hermione smiled as her daughter disappeared up them. She headed to her own room pulling on a red sweater and some black pants and tried to smooth her hair down but finally gave up. Emily was already downstairs wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Her red hair was tie up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were focused on the book she had in front of her.

"Whatcha reading?" Hermione asked walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"100 ways to prank a wizard," she muttered focused on the book, "Trying to find something to show up Uncle George and Uncle Fred."

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "Good luck with that. Are you ready to go?" Emily closed the book and looked up nodding. The two headed to the fire place where they then flooed to the burrow. "Molly? Are you in the kitchen," shouted Hermione.

"Oh you're here!" squealed Molly as she ran over to hug Hermione and Emily. "I hope you guys are hungry!"

"Very," said Emily bouncing up and down with a smile on her face. Molly smiled sadly at Hermione and she returned the look. Emily was so much like Ron, well except her love of books she definitely got that from Hermione.

"Alright well come on everyone else is already at the table," said Molly and led the two to the table.

Breakfast went by and the kids were playing and the adults were talking. Hermione went over to Molly. "Hey would you mind watching Emily for a little bit, I just want to go out for a little bit."

"Of course dear," said Molly giving her a hug, "I'll see you later."

Hermione smiled and waved goodbye. She headed into muggle London and entered a small café. She ordered coffee and sat down at a table to think. Suddenly there was a voice behind her.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" asked the voice. Another reporter. Even in muggle London they could find her. Being one of the Golden Trio she was often pestered by them, thankfully not as much as Harry though. She wasn't in the mood for this right now.

She jumped up spinning around and yelled, "I don't care what paper your from I'm not answering any-" but she didn't finish when she saw who had spoken.


	3. Must Be Dreaming

**A/N: So do you love me yet? No oh wait no reason to so far! You will after this chapter!!! So would you like me to stop babbling and let you read? Alright then go on and read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2: Must be Dreaming**

Hermione was glad that she had left the coffee on the table where she was sitting or else she would've dropped it. Standing in front of her was a tall man with fairly long (not girly long but more of….hmmm well more just like he hasn't had it cut in a while) red shaggy hair. He had on a worn jacket on and jeans that looked to be in much of the same condition as the jacket. His shoe were scuffed and seemed to have holes in several places of it. He had a crooked, goofy smile on his face and his blue eyes were bright and happy.

Hermione ran forward and threw his arms around his neck clinging to him knowing that soon she'd wake up to find that had only been another one of her dreams. But dream or not she still clung to him for these were the only times she ever saw him. She kissed him until she needed to take a breath and only then did she pull back.

"Ron…I miss you so much. Why did you leave?" she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair and held her both unaware of the weird looks they were getting from the few people in the café. He led her back to her chair and sat next to her letting her cry.

Once she stopped crying he looked at her with a small smile. "I don't know whether I love or hate these dreams."

"'Mione, you're not dreaming. I'm here!"

She shook her head before placing it in her hands, "But I have to be. You're dead Ron! Dead! Harry saw your body. We were all there at your funeral!"

"If you let me explain maybe it'll make sense."

"Alright explain."

He took a deep breath, "That day we were fighting against the death eaters we didn't have a chance to get up the antiapparation shields. It was completely insane in there. There were so many death eaters! I had been cornered by at least five of them. For some reason they didn't kill me. They knocked me out and apparated me to someplace. Before I lost full consciousness they made…well a sort of clone of me. I guess that's what Harry saw. They kept me there for the past…well until about ten days ago. They decided to have some drinks and I got hold of my wand and escaped. I was trying to find my way back home and I saw you in here…"

"Didn't think of apparating?" laughed a teary Hermione.

"I haven't done it in, how long has it been exactly?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed beneath his bangs.

"Seven years yesterday…" she whispered softly, as the tears welled back into her eyes.

He nodded and then noticed the tears and brought her into another hug. She looked up at him, "So it really is you?"

"Yep! It's me alright Mione." He smiled at her, "How bout we go to the Burrow? Is anyone there? You are staying in touch with them right?"

She laughed, "Of course I have been. I was there this morning! Actually everyone should be there…you Mum made breakfast. We do it every year, spend the day after…well you know together. But yeah everyone should be there."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted some time alone," she said. "Well lets go then."

They walked out and started heading down the street. Hermione suddenly realized something. She stood in front of him, "We are not flooing in Diagon Alley! I refuse to go there!"

"What? Why?" he asked his eyebrows raised.

"Umm…besides the fact that you're supposed to be dead? Well the press seems to have taken a liking on doing stories on the remaining of the Golden Trio, I thought you were a reporter earlier so that's why I yelled at you…."

"Oh well," he thought for a moment, "I guess we're apparating."

"Alright then come on let's go find an alley or something to apparate out of. And you won't splinch yourself. Apparating is like riding a bike. You don't forget once you've learned."

"Unless you've had your memory wiped," he muttered earning a glare from Hermione. He smiled and reached out to pull her into a hug. He kissed her gently. "Never thought I would've missed that look!"

Hermione laughed and swatted his shoulder. "Come on lets go." And together holding hands they apparated to outside of the burrow.


	4. Bringing Home Ron

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you may have noticed I made a small slip up in chapter 1 and accidently called Bill Charlie! Yeah I get those two confused sometimes! Anyway thankyou mclaughlin for pointing that out to me! Alright so you probably want me to shut up so you can see the family's reactions right? Well actually this chapter is going to be a flash back! Haha just kidding I'll shut up! Oh I've also decided to put it into 1****st**** person I find it easier for me to write!**

**Chapter 3: Bringing Home Ron**

~Hermione's POV~

"You guys ready," I called into the living room.

I heard an ow and guessed that either George or Fred had opened his mouth about to say something stupid or sarcastic, followed by a, "Hey, what was that for?!"

"For what you were about to say," replied Ginny.

"I was just going to say yes!"

"Right, since when do you just say yes?"

I sighed as an argument ensued on the other side of the door. "Before she bat bogey's him Ron, you better get in there!"

"Right," he said and ran a hand through his hair before entering the room. I followed behind him not wanting to miss anyone's reaction. Molly was the first to realize who it was and ran forward to hug in him in a bone crushing hug while she sobbed hysterically.

Ginny went over to Molly trying to comfort her before she noticed who it was. When she did her eyes grew twice in size and she hugged him as well though she didn't cry nearly as much as her Mum.

"Alright what's going on," asked Fred, and I flinched knowing that he was going to get it from Ginny now.

I was right. Ginny stopped hugging Ron and turned to face him, "You git! How do you not recognize your own brother?!"

"But all of us are here already. George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and me," he said pointing to everyone in turn.

Ginny went forward and slapped him upside the head. "You're forgetting RON!"

I saw the tears in everyone's eyes. Ron was a sensitive subject to all of us. "Ginny, Ron is dead!"

"Then why is he standing right there?!" she cried pointing at Ron, who was trying to calm Molly down so he may actually be able to breathe.

"I'd love to prove a point in this but right now I'm trying to keep Mum from strangling me," said Ron who was now in another death grip.

Then simultaneously everyone's eyes grew so large how they didn't pop out of their heads was a mystery to even me. I went forward to help pull Molly away explaining to her that she needed to let go so he could explain. "Oh," she said, "Of course dear." She embraced him in another hug and went over to Arthur.

"Thanks 'Mione," said Ron before turning to the rest to explain to the rest of them what had happened. That was ensued by everyone either crying or hugging him, well except for the kids who had never met him before. Wait kids?! Emily! He doesn't know about EMILY!!!


	5. Oh and You Have A Daughter

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay so I hope you like it so far and I will be updating A Secret soon but this story is much more fun to write at the moment! Anyway if you've read the Maximum Ride series I'm starting a fanfic on that! Anyway one with da story!!!!! OH and if you have any songs that go along with these chapters let me know!**

**Chapter 4: Oh and Ron You Have a Daughter (nice chapter title huh?)**

I felt myself go pale. Dear God above how had I forgotten about Emily?! She was sitting on the floor by the couch taking in her father's every feature. Of course I had told her about him. I had shown her pictures of us taken at Hogwarts. I felt the need to go over and start hitting my head against the wall.

I looked at Emily and she looked at me. My eyes must've told her to get her butt over here, because she got up and walked over to me. I lead her out into the hallway hoping no one would notice.

"Is it really him," she asked her eyes wide with hope. She had always wanted to meet him and I'm sure this was as much of a wish come true to her as it was to me.

I nodded, "It really is sweetheart." Tears were in my eyes now and for a moment we just hugged each other. "He doesn't know about you yet though, remember I never got to tell him about you before…well you know."

She nodded and smiled at him, "Think he'll like me?"

"He'll love you," I said confidently, "How can anyone not love you huh?"

She laughed at this but stopped me before I could go back into the room, "How are we going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet," I admitted, "But I'm sure it'll come out in just the right way."

The two of us headed back into the room and watched as everyone hugged Ron and questioned him. "You know you can claim you knew and totally outprank Fred and George," I commented to Emily who was standing next to me.

"Totally," she laughed, "I can so get them on this one! Too bad they were both here otherwise we could get everyone in on it and have them act like he's been here all. We could always wipe their memories?" she said looking up at my hopefully.

"No matter how funny that would be no!" I laughed gently punching her in the shoulder. She raised her eyebrows at me, "I said no!" (if you want me to do this in a future chapter please let me know!)

"Who wants dinner?" I called out so everyone could hear.

"Hermione I don't have anything ready or-" Molly started but I cut her off.

"I've got it covered. Three words: Order In Pizza!" I said flipping open my cell phone and calling a nearby pizza place that Emily and I would eat at when I didn't feel like cooking. I ordered ten large pizzas and then sat down on the couch. "Oh and they can supposedly get it here in a half hour," I commented knowing this would cause some sort of betting to take place. What can I say being a Mum made me a bit less serious.

Everyone then continued on with their conversation making sure to keep track of the time while doing so. Hermione sighed she hadn't gotten to speak to Ron since she had gotten here. But she was somewhat okay with it seeing that it gave me more time to think of a way to introduce him to Emily. I was also quite happy at the fact that nobody seemed to remember the small fact that Ron had a daughter that he did not know of much like me earlier, or had realized he had yet to find out and kept their mouths shut.

A minute before the half hour mark Fred and George made sure everyone was quiet so they could wait to see if the pizza would arrive in time. And thirty seconds to there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it knowing I'd be one of the few to have muggle money on me. I opened the door to find (okay I'm sorry but I hate the dead hate it hate it hate it so I brought them back to life!) Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. They always came by for dinner on this day every year and I realized they still didn't know about Ron yet.

"Hey guys it's not the pizza!" I called to the people in the living room. I heard a lot of whoops and groans depending on whether they had won or lost the bet.

"Molly didn't cook?" asked Remus stepping in.

"Not after today she didn't I ordered pizza. They were making bets on whether it would get here within an hour. And before you ask what's going on just go see for yourselves."

So the four of them went into the room, where Hagrid almost killed Ron with one of his hugs as he had recognized him on the spot. Once again the room was thrown into chaos as Ron explained once more everything that had happened. The pizza arrived a bit later and soon it was late and I headed home with Emily seeing as she was about to fall asleep standing up and the fact that I probably wouldn't speak with Ron if I had stayed seeing all the commotion.

I woke up the next morning and my mind flashed back to the previous night. Was it just a dream or had it really happened. I rested my hands in my head praying that it was not a dream and that it was real. I got up and headed to Emily's room. If it had happened then she would remember exactly what I did from last night.

She was sitting in her bed seemingly lost in thought she noticed me and looked directly at me, "Did it really happen?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said both of our faces breaking into huge smiles.

She paused for a moment in thought. "We need to tell him you know."

For a moment I was a bit surprised at my own daughter telling me this but I knew she was right and I was planning on doing it but how was the question. "How are we gonna do it though?" I asked her sitting on her bed with her.

She bit her lip, "We could in list Uncle Fred and Uncle George." I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. "I was only joking," she claimed.

"I know, but how about Grandmum, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry? They could make sure it's just us!" I mean of course I loved Fred and George (brotherly way folks brotherly way!) but trusting them with something like this made me shudder at the thought.

She nodded, "That could work. Let's go floo them!"

I went into the living room and did just that. They said that once Ron actually woke up they would send him over. "Alright," I called to Emily, "He's coming over when he actually becomes conscious!" I heard her laugh at this. "Hey knowing him he'll probably be out for another couple hours I'm going back to bed!"

~Emily's POV~

Mum went to bed a little while ago and I had made tea and was sitting in the living room reading. According to everyone I took after my Mum in that aspect. I was currently reading a muggle book series called WARRIORS. (Great book series by Erin Hunter! It's about wild kitties! ~huggles kitty~) I looked up when heard the familiar whooshing of someone flooing in. "Grandmum," I asked voicing my question aloud. Instead my father stepped out of the fireplace. I bit my lip for a moment. Mum would probably say I've been spending too much time with my uncles and she was probably right but oh well I wasn't going to give away anything he couldn't figure out himself and possibly have a little fun while I was at it.

"Hello," I chirped smiling cheerily. (okay look I don't think like a seven year old so don't blame me if she seems smarter blame it on Hermione for making her read too many books!) He jumped slightly when he saw me and I giggled. "Hi," I said again.

"Oh…um…hi! What's your name?" I had to hold back my laughter this was so funny!

"Emily, and your Ron," I said jumping up and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Oh…um, yeah, nice to meet you too," he said grasping my hand and shaking it. "What are you doing at Hermione's? This is Hermione's right?"

"Yes it is," I replied sitting back down on the couch. "And I'm here because I'm not at the burrow!" I answered completely truthfully you can't get mad at me yet! "I either sleep here or at the burrow," I added trying to help him out a little bit since he didn't seem to be catching on in the slightest.

"Um, where's Hermione?" he asked shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Oh, she's asleep. She thought you'd have slept later," I added the last part with a laugh. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh harder when he frowned. "You can stay if you want she should be up soon," I added picking up my book once more. He sat down on one of the chairs staring at the floor in silence. I rolled my eyes and tossed him one of my quiditch magazines. Living with the Weasley's and having your Uncle be one of the bet Seekers of all time you learn to love it.

"You like quiditch?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Love it, then again growing up with a family like mine you gotta!" I said laughing.

"Like a certain position?" he asked seeming to be warming up to me.

"Beater," I replied, "I spend too much time with Uncle George and Uncle Fred."

He nodded, "I used to play keeper," he said.

"Yeah Uncle Harry told me about that."

"Uncle Harry? Harry doesn't have any siblings," he said looking confused.

"No he doesn't but he's married to Aunt Ginny thus technically making him my Uncle."

"So your Fred or George's daughter?" he asked.

"No," I said trying to act casually. With this prank you would think I was their child. Maybe Mum was right; I am spending too much time with them.

"So, you're Percy's daughter? Does he have kids? Can't imagine him getting married, he's such a prat. You're too young to be Charlie's or Bill's, aren't you?"

"No and I am the same age as Bill's youngest daughter. I do have to agree with you on Uncle Percy though…he is a bit of a prat."

"Probably some prat of a wife." He said absently. He then sat up abruptly as his ears turned red."You aren't Percy's daughter, are you? Finally, he was starting to get SOMETHING through his thick skull.

"I wouldn't have called him Uncle Percy if he was!" I laughed. This was so much fun.

"So.....are you- no....but....No!" he seemed to finally realize it "You can't be! You just can't it's not possible! You can't be my sister!!"

My mouth dropped open and I could feel my eyes widen. He had not just said that. And then I started laughing. I never knew I could laugh so hard. "I....Am.....So....Not.....Your....Sister!" I said between fits of laughter and gasping for breath.

"Okay, good, because that would be..." He shuddered at the thought. "So, are you the daughter of one of my cousins?" Ron was very confused. He knew one of his cousins' children would not have been at the Weasley's, let alone Hermione's. But that was the only explanation he could think of. Unless....

"Nope," I replied. He had to think of it soon right?

"Emily? Have you seen my quills?" Hermione said, coming into view from the doorway of one of the three doors in the small hallway. Her hair was sleep-rumpled and her eyes half open, suggesting that she had just woken up. She took in the sight before her and her eyes widened to larger than usual. "Ron! What are you doing here?" She said, shooting her daughter a look that clearly said, to Emily not to Ron, 'have you told him he's your father?'

"No, I haven't," I replied, as a reply to both of her questions, my eyes adding in the fact he's been guessing who my father was though. "He came over and I knew you were gonna wake up soon so i told him to wait!"

"'Mione, who's daughter is this? She's not anyone's I guessed, unless she's lying. If she is, she's definitly one of the twin's kids. But then she would've said that she sleeps there and the only place she sleeps is here or the burrow and..." His voice trailed off and his expression gave the impression that he was putting together a jigsaw puzzle together and had only just realized the solution.

I was starting to feel a bit guilty and now that Mum was here he'd know soon enough anyway. "Have a nice nap Mum?" I asked trying not to look to eager to see his expression.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but the sounds that came out were some gasps and chokes. His eyes flicked between me and Mum very fast and it was sickening to watch. Finally he cleared his throat."How-" His voice broke "How old are you?" He directed the question at me.

"Six and a half though everyone is convinced I'm older. I read a lot."

"Of course you read a lot, if 'Mione has anything to do with it. Does this mean that I'm - " He broke off , looking to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah your her dad. Sorry I didn't tell you last night...it was a bit hectic. Oh and you," she said pointing at me, "Are in trouble."

"Me? Why am I in trouble? I did absolutely nothing wrong. He asked questions I answered them simple as that."

"You're too smart for your own good." Mum said, crossing her arms and looking at me sternly. If I stare back long enough, she backs off.

"And I haven't even learned everything from you."

"And who else teaches you grasshopper?"

"Uncle George and Uncle Fred," I said with an evil smirk.

"I ought to punish them, then." Mum said with an evil look on her face.

I would do whatever it took to make her wrath come upon someone else rather than myself."Oh, yes, they should most definitely be punished." I said with all seriousness.

"Oh and I insist that I help with their punishment," I added in.


	6. Can you love what was never there?

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while been really busy!

~Ron's POV~

I couldn't quite understand it. I was a father. I was the father of a beautiful little girl. A girl who had grown up without a father, a girl who never knew her father. While part of me soared with the happiness of this discovery another part of me ached for missing so much of her life. For not being able to be there for Hermione and her. Why hadn't I escaped sooner? Why hadn't fought harder?

I looked up at Hermione and Emily. For only knowing her for an hour she was already my entire life. All that did not belong to Hermione belonged to her. Yet against this feeling I felt awkward in the room. Did she want a father? Without having one for her entire life did she? Was she able to miss what was never there?

All of this was like a whirlwind inside my head each question being replaced by another in a never ending line of them.

I heard Hermione say to Emily, "Sweetheart would you mind going to Grandmum's for a little while?" I didn't hear the reply but it was answered by the whoosh of her flooing away.

Hermione walked across the room towards me and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes….No….I don't know," I replied.

"Are you upset about Emily?" she asked her voice filled with worry and even a hint of tears.

I turned to her quickly my eyes filled with regret for letting her think that I didn't love our daughter. "NO!" I cried, "No I love her so much already. She's amazing!"

"Then what are you worried about?" she asked me only a bit more relaxed.

"I haven't been here for either of you. She never knew me, she never knew what it was like to have me there for her," I cried pulling my hands through my hair in distress. "You can't miss something you've never known. She couldn't miss me or want me here." My throat was tight and thick with the possibility of tears.

"Ron, Ron that's not true," said Hermione. I looked up at her. "When she was younger she would always ask where you were and if you were coming home soon. Once she understood you were…gone she was heartbroken, she wanted a father more than anything. She wanted you as her father more than anything. I don't know if it's possible but she was as excited if not more to learn that you were alive. She just doesn't know how you feel about her yet. She wants for you to love her and I know you do but she doesn't and is worried that you won't, just like you are about her."

This broke my heart even more. She thought that I didn't love her? I looked up at Hermione, "Can…can we go get her?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded. We headed over and flooed to the burrow.

Sorry for it being so short but I would end up crying if I kept going much longer I need an emotional break! Tell me what you think!


	7. Reasurances

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and everything just had a lot going on! Anyway please review! I really love reviews and if you have any ideas that you want to be seen in future chapters let me know that as well! On with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Reassurances **

~Emily's POV~

"Gran?" I called as I entered the living room. "Are you here?"

Gran (A/N: Gran=Mrs. Weasley, easier for me to write and stuff!) entered the living room a smile on her face.

"Emily what are you doing here?!" she asked swooping me into a hug.

"I did just see you yesterday, you know," I said squished in her hug.

"I know, can't I be happy to see my granddaughter?" she asked me and I laughed. "Did Ron make it over okay?"

"Yes he did. Mum though he would sleep in later and we talked for awhile…" I started but she interrupted me.

"You didn't tell him he was your father right?" she asked me.

"No he figured it out…eventually. He guessed everyone in the family and even made it to me being his sister before Mum came out. He then figured it out after he knew how old I was and when I called Mum Mum."

She shook her head and laughed, "Giving them some time alone?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Is it bad that I'm scared?" I asked her.

"Scared of what?" she asked me sitting me down on the couch before sitting down herself.

"I'm scared he won't like me….I mean he never knew about me or anything…" I mumbled.

"Sweetheart, he will love you! Just you wait and see. If I know him at all he'll be over in the next ten minutes," she said hugging me gently. She took me into the kitchen and began making me a snack.

I lay my head on my kitchen table deep in thought. I was just so worried about it! A plate was placed in front of me and I looked up and smiled.

"I promise you he'll love you," she said reassuringly patting my back gently.

I picked up my sandwich and took a bite of it. A few minutes later there was a _fwoosh_ and I turned around to see Mum step out of the fire place followed by my Dad.

I smiled and waved. Mum walked over to me and hugged me. "Your Dad wants to meet you," she whispered in my ear and I brightened considerably.

**A/N: Kay guys sorry for the short chapter but it needed to end there! Please read and review! Don't make me threaten to withhold chapters if you don't review!**


	8. Something Missing in My Young Heart

**A/N: I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers ****MioneJeanWeasley and Omgluvr24 I could have never done so good without them also MioneJeanWeasley really helped out with a lot of this chapter so all this genius is not mine! Also check out her story it is really good it's called: Whatever Life May Bring. Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Something Missing in My Young Heart**

~Ron's POV~

I entered the 'Burrow' right behind Hermione. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table. She turned around a smile on her face and waved to us. Hermione walked over to her and gave her a hug and Emily smiled even more brightly.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously before walking over to her. "Umm…..you want to talk?" I asked her.

She nodded eagerly, "We can talk in my room. Is that okay Mum?" she asked turning to Hermione for a moment.

Hermione smiled and nodded and I couldn't help smiling myself.

Emily grabbed her sandwich and headed upstairs me following behind her. We entered what I guessed to be her room and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, hungry?" I asked, slightly bemused that she brought the sandwich with her.

"Yeah. So much so I'll eat this." Emily said, squinching her nose and eyes together as she lifted the sandwich. Ron took the food from her hand and inspected the sandwich, lifting the top slice of bread to expose lumps of brown.

"Ugh." I said.

"Corned beef, she always forgets that I hate it." we said at the same

time. We laughed and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I gave her back the sandwich.

After was surrounded by a bit of an awkward moment of silence. I noticed that she was looking towards the door. She smirked and I raised an eyebrow. She pointed to the spot under the door and I could see the shadow of what looked like an extendable ear.

I laughed quietly and walked over to her. "We could have some serious fun with this," I whispered making sure my snooping family downstairs wouldn't hear.

She winked at me and nodded and then continued to say, "For years, I have longed for a father. There had always been something missing in my young heart. A person. A void that could not be filled. Until you came!"

We both had to stifle our laughter before I continued, "Yes, I am eternally saddened and my heart will never be whole again." I was going along with her theme of being overdramatic.

Emily continued it, "It bothered me this void I speak of! And do you know what else has really been bothering me?" She started walking to the door and I almost fell over with silent laughter.

"What?" I asked regaining my composure.

She took her fist and slammed it against the door, "Our family who doesn't understand the meaning of private!"

We both burst out laughing at this. Finally Emily opened the door to reveal George, Fred, my Mum, and Hermione all holding their hands over their ears.

This caused Emily and me to start laughing all over again.

"That wasn't funny," grumbled Fred.

"Yeah, I think I've gone deaf," George added.

"Hey not my problem you chose to sit outside the door and eavesdrop," replied Emily.

**A/N: Okay real father daughter bonding next time…well if they can escape the family that is! Read and review! Please review! PLEASE. The little green button is begging you**

**Little Green Button: "Hit me! Hit me!"**


	9. must read

Okay I really want reviews so I will post again once I have ten more reviews there are 23 right now so at 33 I will update and I would really appreciate if the reviews expressed your thoughts on it I really need the criticism! Thanks!


End file.
